The sun will show our way
by Bymeha
Summary: " Au fait, à tout hasard, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ? " ; Lance sentit son cœur se serrer. Rentrer à la maison, songea-t-il immédiatement. Mais ça n'était pas une réponse qu'il pouvait donner à Hunk - ça n'était même pas une réponse à laquelle il devrait penser. OS pour l'anniversaire de Lance.


HELLO

Vous avez déjà connu l'immense privilège de partager la date d'anniversaire d'un perso que vous adorez ? PARCE QUE MOI OUI. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je poste maintenant et pas le 28 juillet héhé. Donc voilà un petit OS un peu Langst (et Klangst (j'adore Tumblr)) pour l'anniversaire de Lance, mais promis vous en sortirez indemnes !

J'en profite pour remercier ma Waifu **Aeliheart974** pour son super OS sur Lotor et **liuanne** pour le dessin trop joli de Lance qui fait office de couverture de cette fanfic elle aussi dédiée à notre Paladin préféré ! Rendez leur visite et couvrez-les de gloire et d'amour, elles le méritent :D

Sinon en fond sonore je vous conseille très vivement **Look to the Dawn** de Yoe Mase, j'ai un ENORME crush sur cette chanson elle est trop belle vous verrez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Voltron Legendary Defenders appartient à Dreamworks, le fanart est de liuanne ! :D (thanks again girl ;_;)**

* * *

« Tu t'es jamais dit que certaines de ces étoiles ressemblaient aux nôtres ? Qu'il suffirait de les regarder un instant et de fermer les yeux pour croire qu'on a jamais quitté la Terre ? »

Hunk ne répondit pas tout de suite, et Lance imaginait son air pensif, la lueur peinée qui traversa son regard, la douceur dans sa voix et dans ses gestes lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. Ils se trouvaient face à l'immense baie vitrée de la salle des commandes encore silencieuse, assis à même le sol, le ronronnement apaisant des machines les berçant doucement. Les autres étaient partis depuis longtemps, mais Lance avait pris l'habitude de revenir passer du temps pour observer la galaxie dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, comptant les planètes et les lunes, observant les étoiles. Il était seul, la plupart du temps, assez pour réfléchir au point d'en oublier pourquoi il était venu ; mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, Hunk avait tenu à rester et à lui parler de détails futiles de la journée, à évoquer certaines inquiétudes mais surtout beaucoup de toutes ces certitudes dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir où ils se dirigeaient. Parfois, Lance soupçonnait son meilleur ami de traîner exprès simplement pour ne pas qu'il reste seul dans ses pensées, et il ne savait pas s'il devait lui en vouloir ou le remercier pour ça. Il était content qu'il soit là.

« Eh bien, hésita Hunk, partagé entre la tentation de lui répondre ce qu'il voulait probablement entendre et celle de lui donner la réponse scientifique qui lui viendrait en premier lieu. Je suppose que la probabilité qu'on retrouve les mêmes constellations visibles depuis la Terre sont infimes, mais t'as peut-être raison. »

Lance eut un petit sourire et croisa le regard couleur café de son meilleur ami, son plus solide repère depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Terre. Hunk parut hésiter, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que sa réponse n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. Il se redressa et après un moment, un sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage, tandis que dans son regard se mettaient à scintiller les quelques bribes de souvenir qu'ils avaient en commun.

« Dis, tu te souviens de ce nouvel an qu'on a passé à la plage ? Quand on a regardé les étoiles jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève ? »

Le Paladin bleu réfléchit un moment, surpris par ce brusque changement de conversation. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de se souvenir avec précision de la soirée à laquelle son ami faisait allusion.

« Tu veux dire quand _j'ai_ regardé les étoiles jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, le corrigea finalement le jeune homme avec un sourire moqueur. Tu t'es endormi juste après les feux d'artifice, je te rappelle.

— Ah bon, fit Hunk, confus. C'était pas pour la fête nationale, plutôt ?

— Tu crois ?

— Peut-être, répondit le Paladin jaune en haussant des épaules, avant qu'un sourire ne fende de nouveau son visage. En tout cas, on avait mangé le meilleur hot-dog de toute ma vie. »

Lance rejeta la tête en arrière et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Hunk avait toujours des souvenirs plus précis quand il s'agissait de nourriture, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner tord pour cette fois ; ils avaient effectivement passé une excellente soirée, et la nourriture n'y était pas pour rien. Les cocktails qu'ils s'étaient enfilés et les filles en maillot de bain non plus, mais Lance était à peu près certain qu'il avait été plus marqué par ce détail que son ami.

Le souvenir d'odeurs et de couleurs particulières lui revint avec une aisance si déconcertante qu'elle en était presque douloureuse. Il y avait eu d'autres étoiles, ce soir-là ; et à l'époque, Lance était loin de s'imaginer qu'elles lui manqueraient un jour.

Hunk bailla longuement et se leva, marquant la fin de leur conversation. Il se tourna toutefois une dernière fois vers Lance avant de se lever.

« Au fait, à tout hasard, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir pour ton anniversaire ? »

Lance sentit son cœur se serrer. _Rentrer à la maison_ , songea-t-il immédiatement. Mais ça n'était pas une réponse qu'il pouvait donner à Hunk, pas alors qu'il souffrait probablement autant que lui de cette longue absence qu'ils imposaient tous les deux à leur famille. Ça n'était même pas une réponse à laquelle il devrait penser.

« Tu crois que tu connais quelqu'un de super cool qui pourrait me faire un énorme gâteau au chocolat ? », hasarda Lance avec un sourire en coin.

Hunk fit mine de réfléchir, mais il était bien trop heureux que Lance lui demande quelque chose pour feindre quoi que ce soit.

« Je crois que je connais bien quelqu'un qui pourrait faire ça, mais j'en connais un autre qui n'aime pas le chocolat. »

Des souvenirs d'anniversaires passés lui revinrent à l'esprit : toute sa famille à la maison, les invitations étendues aux cousins, voisins et amis ; les cadeaux dont la pile s'amenuisait d'années en années au profit de présents plus sophistiqués, la même pinãta que Lance réclamait tous les ans depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir une ; et toujours le même gigantesque gâteau au chocolat préparé par ses parents, ainsi qu'un autre parce que sa sœur détestait ça. Est-ce que ses neveux et nièces avaient été obligés de confectionner la pinãta sans leur oncle, qui leur avait pourtant promis qu'il leur apprendrait à les truffer de surprises ? Est-ce que ses parents feront quand même un gâteau au chocolat, cette année ? Est-ce qu'il y aura une fête, est-ce qu'ils penseront à lui ?

Lance secoua vivement la tête et se leva pour se redonner contenance, remerciant qui voulait bien l'entendre que Hunk se trouve dos à lui en ce moment. C'était pour éviter ce genre de pensées qu'il venait s'enfermer au milieu des étoiles, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait beau prodiguer des conseils aux autres en imaginant que c'était aussi facile que ça, la réalité lui apparaissait de nouveau ; Lance n'était même pas capable de suivre ses propres conseils et il était probablement bien moins fort qu'il ne le montrait aux autres.

« Dommage, fit Lance en levant les mains vers le ciel en signe d'impuissance. Il va falloir que Keith s'en contente.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit son ami avec un clin d'œil complice. Oublie pas de dormir, Allura compte sur nous demain.

— Je serai aussi radieux que d'habitude, t'en fais pas ! »

Hunk disparu et Lance se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il ne tarda pas à aller se coucher non plus, fatigué de ressasser des souvenirs alors qu'il avait bien plus important à faire, las de cette lutte silencieuse qu'il menait contre lui-même en permanence. Lance essayait de se rassurer, de se donner une image plus forte de lui-même pour se redonner du courage et se montrer au moins aussi fort que les autres.

Mais ça n'était pas de sa faute si même les étoiles lui rappelaient à quel point il lui arrivait de vouloir rentrer à la maison.

* * *

X

* * *

Keith ouvrit les yeux et soupira avec lassitude lorsque les premiers échos lui parvinrent.

Depuis quelques semaines, c'était exactement la même chose ; il sentait Lance s'agiter dans son sommeil et essayait de distinguer les murmures et les plaintes étouffées qu'il laissait échapper. La plupart du temps, il ne discernait pas de phrases claires et les enchaînement de mots n'avaient pour lui aucun sens, mais il n'avait même pas besoin de l'éclat de la lune pour percevoir le trouble tordre le visage du Paladin bleu. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus fréquents et intenses, et lorsqu'il ne se réveillait pas au bord des larmes ou trempé de sueur, Keith s'en chargeait lui-même, incapable de le voir se torturer plus longtemps.

Cette nuit là ne faisait pas exception et il ramena Lance dans une étreinte farouchement protectrice sans rien dire, répétant la même scène nuit après nuit. Le Paladin bleu ne disait rien non plus, mais Keith n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler pour savoir qu'il était de nouveau avec lui et que les terreurs qu'il taisait continuellement lui laissaient enfin un peu répit.

Il sentait son cœur battre à grands coups furieux contre le sien, à l'écoute, et il fallu un moment à Lance avant de retrouver pied avec la réalité. Sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent, et les mains dans son dos se cramponnèrent au drap comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il sentait était réel. Keith grimaça en bougeant son bras de sorte à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face et le ramena encore contre lui, furieux et frustré contre le monde entier et inquiet du temps qu'il fallu à son compagnon cette fois pour revenir à lui. Lance lui avait avoué qu'il avait été victime de terreurs nocturnes lorsqu'il était enfant, et que ses cauchemars pouvaient être particulièrement pénibles à vivre pour lui comme à son entourage ; mais à l'époque, il avait pensé être assez fort pour les endurer sans problème.

« Tu veux me raconter ? », demanda Keith avec la voix la plus tendre qu'il puisse avoir.

Leurs respirations se mêlaient avec douceur et familiarité, et Keith devina quelle sera sa réponse rien qu'à la façon dont il suspendit sa respiration l'espace d'un instant avant de souffler en retour :

« Pas la peine. Ça ira. »

La même scène, nuit après nuit.

Keith ne répondit pas, parfaitement conscient que Lance n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait ces derniers temps, mais respectant cette part de silence et de secrets qui subsistait entre eux. Keith ne parlait pas de ses cauchemars non plus, et il était sûr que les autres Paladins avaient d'autres démons qu'ils préféraient garder pour eux. Lance se blottit contre lui et il sentit la tiédeur de ses lèvres effleurer sa clavicule comme pour lui demander pardon, s'excuser de ce silence qui n'était pas dénué de sens. Ils ne dirent rien après ça, conscients que cet ultime instant de silence et de paix valait tous les mots. Ils auront bien l'occasion d'en discuter plus tard.

Keith se contentait d'être là. Et à cet instant, c'était tout ce dont Lance avait besoin.

* * *

X

* * *

Ce soir, Lance ne dormait pas.

L'heure ainsi que le fuseau horaire correspondant à l'endroit où il vivait sur Terre s'affichait au plafond de sa chambre, chaque minute s'écoulant avec une lenteur tranquille qu'il se surprenait à trouver chaque année un peu plus sereine. Il n'avait pas cherché à s'endormir, malgré la possibilité que le manque de sommeil ne se révèle particulièrement handicapant lors des jours à venir ; il savait que c'était inutile.

Il sera minuit dans quelques minutes. Dans quelques minutes, Lance aura un an de plus. Et comme tous les ans, seul avec ses pensées, Lance attendait ce moment précis où sa vie était censée basculer.

Le Paladin bleu avait coutume d'attendre que minuit soit passé depuis l'enfance, inconsciemment d'abord, puis guettant cet instant avec une impatience grandissante au fil des années. Chaque année gagnée signifiait pour lui une nouvelle étape, de nouvelles possibilités ; ça avait été son entrée à la Garnison, tout d'abord, à un âge où il débordait d'enthousiasme et d'ambition et où il avait l'énergie de tout faire, de tout obtenir. Il avait attendu avec impatience l'année où il pourra candidater au poste de pilote, et encore davantage de pouvoir progresser jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre son vrai objectif : devenir un pilote d'exploration et partir à la recherche de nouveaux secrets.

Les minutes défilaient, silencieuses et porteuses de souvenirs plus légers. Lance se souvenait de l'odeur de sa chambre, des craquements à peine audibles de la toiture sous le vent, le ronflement lointain des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le sable de la plage avoisinante. Il se souvenait des messages envoyés à un Hunk endormi, du bilan fait de cette année passée, des rêves qui nourrissaient son ambition pour celle à venir. Il se souvenait du salon et de la cuisine déjà parfaitement rangés, de la maison prête à recevoir son immense famille pour qu'ils puissent tous célébrer son anniversaire ensemble. Les 28 juillet avaient toujours été doux et ensoleillés, d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir.

Maintenant qu'il était aussi loin de ses souvenirs et des siens, Lance se demandait si c'était toujours le cas.

L'heure défilait, constante et infaillible. Il était aux alentours de minuit moins vingt et Lance se demandait ce que la journée allait lui réserver lorsque le projecteur de son appareil s'éteint soudainement dans un grésillement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le Paladin bleu grimaça et soupira en essayant de le faire fonctionner par lui-même, en vain ; il avait beau essayer de s'y intéresser, il n'arrivait pas à le cheville de Pidge ou Hunk lorsqu'il s'agissait de mécanique. Le jeune homme se leva avec résignation et se dirigea vers la salle de repos après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre, en espérant qu'il restait un de ces appareils ressemblant à des téléphones portables que Pidge et Hunk leur avait bricolé et qu'il aura regagné sa chambre avant minuit. Aussi bête que ça puisse paraître, il s'agissait pour Lance d'un rituel qu'il ne voulait pas briser ; et si rester éveillé était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de la Terre, il y tenait encore plus.

Il traversa les immenses couloirs sans ciller face à leur froideur maintenant presque familière. Le château restait assez austère et impressionnant, il n'empêche que tout le monde ici en avait peu à peu fait sa maison. Lance en connaissait les recoins les plus dissimulés pour les avoir entretenu avec Coran, et après les avoir parcouru de long en large lors de longues nuits où il réfléchissait trop pour parvenir à s'endormir, il avait fini par trouver du réconfort dans ces hauts murs faiblement éclairés de petites lueurs bleutées. Le ronronnement constant des machines avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et c'était probablement l'endroit qui le rassurait le plus après le cockpit de Bleu. Lance sentait la présence du Lion non loin de lui, constante elle aussi et dans laquelle il puisait du courage dans les moments les plus difficiles. Il n'y avait qu'à Bleu qu'il confiait ses pensées les plus intimes et les plus sombres, et bien qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur tous les autres Paladins, se confier à son Lion renforçait leur lien tout en lui donnant l'impression d'être plus fort.

Lance finit par arriver à la salle de repos et se sentit un peu mieux une fois entré ; il se sentait infiniment petit dans les longs couloirs du château, et la présence de quatre murs l'aidait à se sentir de nouveau à sa place, même dans une semi-pénombre. Il se figea néanmoins à la vue d'une projection similaire à celle qu'il avait dans sa chambre, mais cette fois-ci au plafond de la grande salle et mit un moment avant de comprendre d'où ça venait.

Un appareil semblable au sien était posé à même le sol, projetant l'heure sans faillir : minuit moins dix. Lance sursauta en voyant une ombre bouger et fut surpris de reconnaître Hunk, lui aussi en tenue de nuit. Son ami bailla et lui sourit en le voyant.

« Ah, t'es là ! J'ai cru que ça n'allait pas marcher.

— Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de douter de mes capacités, Hunk. », fit une voix vaguement agacée.

Lance sentit ses yeux s'arrondir en reconnaissant le Paladin vert, elle aussi affalée sur un des sofas.

« Pidge ? Hunk ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Eh, on est là aussi, fit Keith depuis le sofa opposé, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— Hunk nous a dit que tu avais cet étrange rituel chaque année, expliqua Coran en se levant pour l'inviter à s'asseoir à son tour. C'est un concept intéressant, je dois dire.

— On a pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça tous ensemble. », ajouta Shiro avec un sourire.

Lance sentit son cœur se serrer, débordant d'un mélange de surprise et de reconnaissance à l'égard de ses amis. Après l'anniversaire organisé pour Pidge, il se doutait bien que les autres membres de l'équipe mijotaient quelque chose, mais il était loin d'imaginer qu'ils prépareraient ça – quelque chose d'aussi simple et banal en apparence mais qui signifiait beaucoup plus pour lui que n'importe quel cadeau. Le Paladin bleu articula un remerciement silencieux à l'égard de Hunk, qui lui répondit d'un sourire radieux ; son meilleur ami avait toujours les meilleures idées. Il prit place entre Keith et Allura et remercia la Princesse du regard lorsqu'elle lui tendit un pan de sa couverture, touché qu'elle soit là elle aussi. Après tout, ils avaient tous plus important à faire, avec l'invasion continue des Galra et toutes ces personnes qu'ils devaient aider au quotidien. Savoir que tout le monde prenait le temps de passer un moment aussi important à ses yeux avec lui lui fit chaud au cœur.

« Ah, la voilà, fit soudain Coran tandis que tous fixaient la baie vitrée, derrière laquelle s'étendait un espace infini composé de lointaines planètes et d'étoiles scintillantes. Voyons si cette nébuleuse est aussi belle que le prétendaient nos explorateurs il y a dix mille ans.

— C'est une idée de Coran, lui glissa Keith à l'oreille. Une habitude altéenne, un truc du genre.

— C'est bientôt l'heure ! », s'écria Allura avec enthousiasme.

La luminosité déjà très faible s'éclipsa totalement tandis que la nébuleuse apparaissait derrière les vitres, immense, faite de milliers de nuances de couleurs. Lance se sentit incroyablement petit et tout aussi chanceux de pouvoir en observer une de ses propres yeux et pas à travers une photographie ou la lunette d'un télescope et sentit son cœur se serrer presque gentiment en réalisant que ce qu'il vivait était unique et qu'il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'il soit ici. Peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait être ; il réussira à défendre l'univers avec les autres Paladins et ils rentreront tous ensemble. Il rendra le monde plus sûr pour tous ces gens, pour sa famille, il rentrera avec des tas de souvenirs qu'il partagera pendant des heures avec ses neveux et nièces. Il sentit la main de Shiro se poser brièvement sur son épaule, dans un geste empreint d'affection et d'une tendresse presque fraternelle qui lui rappelèrent les bourrades de son frère aîné, celles plus douces de son père.

« Fais un vœu. », proposa Keith à voix basse, de sorte à ce qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, éclipsant la nécessité de toute forme de parole. Pendant une seconde Lance imagina sans peine sa famille, chacun formulant le même vœu d'être tous réunis à nouveau. Ils ne devaient pas perdre espoir, et il était certain qu'ils croyaient dur comme fer à son retour ; après tout, sa ténacité lui venait bien de quelque part.

Lance avait terriblement envie de rentrer à la maison, et il savait qu'il le fera un jour. Mais avant ça, il avait une mission à accomplir.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BOI


End file.
